Into Their World
by Elyon Kultings
Summary: What happens when two Sisters Grimm fangirls fall into the Grimms' World? (Takes place just before Book 7.)
1. Off We Go!

Usually weird things don't happen, EVER. As for me, I'm used to it.

Super weird things don't usually happen, EVER. It's something I've come across.

Strange-fiction-made-fact-happenings don't usually happen, EVER,EVER,EVER. It's happened to me once. (I'm speaking of the me in this fanfic of course, as far as the last sentence goes.) Now If you're a fantasy freak, craving for the impossible such as myself, (though you don't have to be.)do what you've been doing, read on.

Thnx,

Elyon

(And you can skip the italics, it's just overly dramatic stuff like they put in cheesy movies, but it was something I felt I needed to keep. XP)

Oh, and a few people asked, I forgot to put in the narrator's name! I forget these things sometimes. XP Her name is Caitlin.

* * *

**Somewhere in an Alternate Universe:**

_"Send for her."_

_*nods*_

_*enters chamber*_

_"What is it your Highness?"_

_"I've had a vision that fate shall bring some pathetic brats to come and crush us and am in need of your assistance."_

_"In fact, they're coming into focus once again, two blondies..."_

_"The little brutes disgust me already..."_

_" The first...A lot of nerve and ewwww, courage..."_

_"How horrifying!"_

_"The other is clever though innocent."_

_"Though not as clever as_"_

_"Shut Up!"_

_"...you."_

_"I also saw that their powers shall quickly conquer ours, so set up the maze, it's the only way I can meditate."_

_" Anyways, I need you to fetch them for me...and here's a little disguise that'll really confuse them."_

_*hands her a book and a small, cracked mirror.*_

_"The Sisters Grimm?"_

_"The Shaft Mirror? Haven't used this in awhile..."_

_"Go already before the vision comes true..."_

_"Oh, and you'll need the cloned ring of Pouito."_

_"Right away Ma'am."_

**Chapter One: Off We Go!**

** Fleetwood Middle:**

'Sitting in a desk is normal.' I thought as my math teacher blabbed on. 'Middle school is normal. Though being in a solar powered portable school building isn't something you see everyday.'

After finishing these thoughts, the bell rang for break. I sat up and walked outside. Waiting for me outside social studies class was one of my best freinds, Olivia. We both shared a strong intrest for the Sisters Grimm series. If there was no social news, we talked about those books. (FOREVER.) It wasn't until recently, when we were waiting for Book 8 to come out when we grew extremely bored.

"Anything new?" she asked.(refering to the books.)

"Not at the moment," I replied. "All I know is that I may never find Book 8." (A month in our time later, I looked up the publication date, which was next May, and also a phenomenal moment for Olivia and I.)

We then sat down at the lunch table benches and conversed about the unexplainable things in life and what we'd rather be doing at the moment then being at school. The wind picked up and whipped my hair around my face. I put it behind my ears and continued to talk to Olivia. The beginning came quickly, almost _too_ quickly. Suddenly ,a hole that seemed to rip through the delicacy of the universe set itself on the ground. It seemed to be made up of multi-colored, blinding light. Out of it came the unpredictable. Nearly every nameable villain in the Sisters Grimm books. Also some common weirdos such as hobgoblins, witches, vampires, etc. On each of their chests was a blood-red handprint. The mark of the entire villain cult against the Grimms.

"The Scarlet Hand..." I managed to squeak.

"Am I dreaming?" Olivia asked in panic.

"Nope," I said somewhat sarcastically. "'Cause I'm here too." I finished, stating the obvious.

At this moment everyone at the school was freaking out. _We_ just continued to stare.

The Queen of Hearts (A being of some authority in the Scarlet Hand.) turned her hideous head toward us and cried, "Them!" She pointed a finger and her whole army followed.

When they were about a yard from us, I blinked out of my trance, grabbed Olivia by the arm, (who was still spaced out.) and ran inside the main building. We then chained the doors shut with the lock and chain for the gym. After that, we let out a sigh of relief ,and sank to the floor. But of all things, that didn't stop the Scarlet Hand from breaking the door down. In fact, a troll got it down in three hits. After this, I saw another portal open, and a flash of gray. When we saw who our savior was, I nearly fainted at the sight of _another _Sisters Grimm character.

"mmMr. Canis?" Olivia studdered.

This was not only surprising because he was here, but it was as if 'The Wolf'(ok, if you've heard of Little Red Riding Hood, then you'll know who the Wolf is.) still had control of him, though he'd gotten rid of the demonic spirit in Book 6. Suddenly, a peach-colored dragon flew in through the doorway, whipped its tail around, and everything went black. For a mere second I saw an image of Olivia and I being chased again. There was something fishy about it, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I wasn't deeply asleep for the next few minutes. Then I felt something hard hit my head and was out cold. And then...

**Portal crossing point: **

...It wasn't until then that the black nothingness became a hazy veiw.

'This can't be good.' I thought sarcastically.

I seemed to be forgetting something, though I couldn't figure out what. I then realized I was staring up. I was moving too, but not with my own legs.

'This can't be good.' I repeated.

I turned my head backwards and saw a new sight. Was it? No, I'd seen it before. It was a portal, and about a yard away, and I was heading right to it! "This REALLY can't be good." I whispered aloud.

I looked up again, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a face. A familiar face. One that shouldn't exsist. Mr. Canis. Back in human form. His face made me remember everything that happened that morning. I then knew what was happening. Canis was carrying me (and possibly Olivia) to the Sisters Grimm world, (which I soon discovered was merely a small area in an alternete universe.) and once again, we were being chased. To see if I had correct accusations, I craned my neck, and saw Olivia in Canis's other arm, still knocked out.

'Correcto,' I thought, then smiled thinly.

The few moments after all my thoughts went through my head, we passed through the portal. On the other side was _another_ familiar face. He was holding up the ring that closed the portal. There was only one person who kept most of the magic stuff in the Grimm family mobile, and that was Sabrina and Daphne's (the Grimm kids) Uncle Jake. Mr. Canis set me down on my feet, and Olivia on the floor, who was _still_ sleeping. For some reason, I was annoyed at her unconsciousness, so I pinched her on her forearm, in an effort to wake her up.

"What?" Olivia asked with a look of anger in her eye.

"I think you should _really _wake up," I told her earnestly.

Olivia got up and took a look around, so did I. Something I hadn't noticed when we got to the place on the other side, (the crossroad between two portals) was that where we were was a "room" with no walls, ceiling or floor. It was like being in some sort of paper cube. We stood there wide-eyed, (while Jake and Canis were arguing over who knows what.) wondering if one of us had fallen asleep in class, and the other was just a figment of the other's imagination. Jake and Canis turned to us. There was a short silence, which Jake broke.

"Well gals, how was the trip?" He asked as if he'd know us our whole lives.

This made me look up, Olivia followed suit.

"Alright," I said in a annoyed tone. "Sorry for the bad first impression, but if someone doesn't say why we're here in two seconds, I'm going to starting throwing some fists, even though I know who you are."

Jake actually looked kind of frightened...fishy.

"Wait, how do you know who we are?" Jake asked with major curiosity.

"There's a book series about you," I explained. "Olivia and I are practically obsessed with it."

"Huh," Jake began. "I'm surprised I didn't know until now. Now I'll answer your question."

There was another short silence but then he picked up again.

"Well if you really have to know," he said weakly."A colony of ancient evil has been picking at us..."

(The last sentence is as follows: Someone's been attacking our part of the world, Help!)

"and we sort of...need your help." he finished.

Jake Grimm is used to either being the solo hero, or having to help the family, so it was hard for him to to say he needed someone else's help.

"What can _we_ do?" I asked. "We're just two girls..._normal _girls."

"Just wait until we get back to camp, you'll see then," Jake replied simply.

Olivia and I exchanged glances, then turned to Jake, making our uncertainty obvious.

"You've just got to trust me!" Jake practically begged.

"Well...ok," I said, and all four of us stepped through the portal...


	2. Know It Alls!

**Chapter Two: Know-It-Alls!**

**At the Grimm's Camp: **

The camp was beyond normal, since this place housed all good 'Everafters'. There were tons of log cabins, a few tents, three towers with water cannons attached, a place for soliders to train (for it was a time of war.), a mess tent, and a medical tent, and of course the buildings were built magically, and all sorts of odd looking Everafters were wondering about.

"I'll be in my cabin," Mr. Canis notified us.

After Canis walked off, Jake continued to walk until he came to a certain cabin, pointed, and said, "You'll stay here with Sabrina and Daphne; I'll answer all your questions and explain everything in a little while."

By the time he finished, we were already inside, excited to meet Sabrina and Daphne. The books had described them right: Sabrina had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and the average height of anyone my age. Daphne was younger and shorter, had coffee brown eyes, and two brunette braids waving about. At the sound of the door opening, they looked up from their conversation. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Jake walked in to introduce us himself.

"Sabrina, Daphne, this is..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence and told Olivia and I in an embarrassed whisper, "Ya know I never got your names."

After we whispered our names to him he picked up his sentence again.

"Sabrina, Daphne, this is Caitlin and Olivia, they're the ones that are supposed to help us out."

The sisters nodded knowingly.

'Well they're real quiet.' I thought. 'I thought Sabrina would be going "What? How do you know we can trust these people?" And Daphne would be all like giggly and would bite down on her palm and stuff…..weird.'

Sabrina's pov.

Gah! Jake doesn't know what he's doing! Doesn't he know how many people have betrayed us these past few months? More than I can count. How can these girls be different from the rest? Well when they betray us all I'll have to say to Jake is: "I told you so!"

Daphne's pov.

These gals seem nice. But I can only imagine what Sabrina's thinking right now…..

My pov. again

I nearly giggled since I was in 'crazy-fan' mode.

"You don't know do you?" I asked.

Sabrina was confused.

"Know what?"

"Olivia and I know all about you, you're characters in a book series we read, we're really big fans," I explained.

"Well I didn't know _that_, let alone that I'm an Everafter sort of, but I'm glad to have more gals my age around here, I've been bored to death,"

Sabrina's pov.

NOT! I DON'T TRUST THOSE PEOPLE!

My pov again

Sabrina was saying this because the only person who'd been at the camp who was Sabrina's age was Puck. Puck is a character in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, but somehow found the Grimm family, and stuck with them. Puck was _very_ mischievous, and was always annoying Sabrina. Of course, out of all the typicalness in the world, Puck was in love with her, and vice versa, but they rarely showed it. In Book 5, the future told that Sabrina and Puck were going to be married. I laughed at remembering this, they were both two-faced in that way.

Then Sabrina shook with Olivia and Daphne shook both our hands and said in an odd, yet clever voice," Glad to meet your acquaintance."

Jake had to rush off, so there Olivia and I were left with our favorite book characters ever. Eventually, we all started talking, and I think Sabrina's usual attitude might've changed.

Sabrina's pov.

I have to admit it. They aren't half bad. I'm hoping my instincts are correct and they don't betray us.

Back to My pov. Again

The afternoon came and went, and pretty soon it was time to eat dinner. It was a roast with mashed potatoes and gravy. We sat with the rest of the Grimm family at a certain table. I then saw Sabrina and Daphne's grandma. I'd totally forgotten about her in all the excitement. Jake motioned us to sit. Olivia and I introduced ourselves to Relda.(She insisted that we called her that.) Conversation sparked easily. Jake coutinued to mention that we were going to help their portion of the world out. All the while we picked at our food. There was still one more person missing, and the thought was nagging me. One more person...lemme think...hmmmmm. I took a sip of the glass of water on the table. It tasted unusually sweet. There was a sort of fluttering sound above me. I then realized who was missing. I looked up and seeing the fairy hovering right above my head.

"Nothing like the Hall of Wonders to get supplies so you can experience your first prank eh?" Puck asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Then he burst out laughing. I stood on the bench of the table, throwing fists at the ceiling. Puck didn't dodge. He fake yawned. Was the ceiling really that high?

'Typical,' I thought. 'Puck was always one for _magical_ pranks...he _shrunk_ me!'

Jake and Sabrina took me to Jake's cabin where he had more magic stuff. It was _very_ uncomfortable riding in one of Jake's coat pockets.(He had many.) He and Sabrina were looking through the cabinets for something that would be in _Alice In Wonderland_, a cake or something. Meanwhile I impatiently tapped my foot as I stood on the desk in Jake's cabin.

"Found it!" Sabrina exclaimed after what seemed like an hour.

It _was_ a cake. I grabbed it out of Sabrina's fingers and took a big bite. I felt a sudden change. The ceiling was getting closer. I jumped off so the flimsy wood desk wouldn't collapse under my weight. Then the change stopped. Normal size again. Yay,... I was still mad though.

"Sorry about that," Jake said. "You know Puck right?"

He laughed nervously.

"Of course I do," I bragged.

I stood a few seconds and thought.

There's no reason to hold this against _them._ I grinned evilly.

"But Puck is a different story," I finished the thought aloud.

"What do you mean?", Sabrina asked, though I could tell she already knew what I meant.

"Maybe all Puck needs is a taste of his own medicine," I explained roughly.

"Revenge never solved anything," Jake said.

"Ah, but as you can see, some rules don't apply in this world of yours," I said cooly.

"Well," Jake mused. "I guess you could get back at him...just this once!"

Sabrina and I nodded innocently.

"Make sure no one gets hurt," Jake told us as if we were little kids.

I waltzed out of the cabin in search of Olivia, Sabrina trailing along behind me. Olivia was no longer in the mess hall but back at our cabin. When we walked in, Olivia tried to hide her smile, but when she saw _I_ wasn't about to laugh about what happened previously at dinner, she asked,

"Ohmygosh are you ok?"

"Yes," I answered. "Your so lucky Puck didn't pull a prank on _you_."

"Actually," Olivia corrected. "My tongue got all swollen and started changing colors, it faded right when you got here."

"Well, Sabrina and Jake had to _find_ the cure to my previous situation, it didn't just fade off." I retorted, slightly annoyed.

"Fine I'll face it," Olivia said. "You had it worse then me, are we cool?"

"Yeah, we are." I replied.

"_And_," Sabrina piped up. "Aren't you forgeting something?"

"Why," I smiled. "I_ am_ forgetting something, something very important."

Olivia looked confused. We then told her about our little plan to get back at Puck for all the things he'd done.

"Four heads are better than one..." Sabrina had begun to say. "Where _is _Daphne anyway?" She ended up asking.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know," Olivia admitted. "I never saw her come back from the mess hall,"

"Let's not worry," Sabrina said. "She'll come back once she's done doing whatever she's doing,"

After awhile, it grew late, and Daphne still hadn't come back. _Now_ Sabrina was worried. After seeing the troubled look on Sabrina's face I suggested that we should go get Jake. Sabrina and Olivia nodded. We put some jackets on that were in the closet and scurried to Jake's cabin.

"Do you know where Daphne is?" Sabrina asked anixously.

"No, I thought she was with you guys," He said. "Did she ever come back after dinner?"

"No, and we didn't see her on our way here," Sabrina answered.

"Alright," Jake decided. "You gals get some rest and I'll look for her, and if I can't find her I'll give you a call,"

"Sounds good to me," Olivia agreed.

We did as we were told and got some shut-eye. I was shooken awake by Sabrina. Jake had come for us and were heading out to investigate further since he hadn't found Daphne. We split up, each of us individually, and found no trace of Daphne.

When we met up again, Jake's face brightened slightly and he asked Olivia and I, "Did this ever happen in our books?"

Olivia and I shared knowing looks, then I answered, "Well, no, but if she's been captured, we have a pretty good idea of who did it,"

"Who is it you have in mind?" Jake asked.

"The Master," I replied, ("The Master" was the guy who ran the Scarlet Hand.) but I suddenly remembered they hadn't figured out who he was, and added quickly(but spelt it out because I knew they would be in shock.),"M-I-R-R-O-R,"

I shut my eyes tight for a few moments when I heard Jake and Sabrina cry in unison, "MIRROR?" (Mirror was the guardian of the Hall of Wonders, a HUGE hallway inside a mirror that held all the Grimms' immobile magic stuff.)

"We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier," Olivia apologized.

"It's alright," Jake said with a nervous laugh. "At least you didn't tell us _too _late."

Sabrina was seething with rage.

"I TRUSTED HIM!" she exploded. (Whenever Sabrina didn't have anyone to talk to, she always turned to Mirror, she suffered Mirror's exposure the most.)

She cursed and her eyes welled.

"Calm down 'Brina," Jake told Sabrina as she stomped the floor in anger.

We decided to look for Puck and the others so we'd have extra help when rescuing Daphne. When we looked for Puck, we stood in his room (which was some weird contained universe that could be formed into anything.) and waited for a prank to happen for exactly two minutes. When nothing happened, we assumed Puck had been captured too.

'Weird...Puck is usually never captured or injured,' I thought. 'Except in Book Three of course.'

The same thing happened with Canis and Relda! From Relda's cabin we stepped through the mirror(for that was where it was kept.), and Olivia nor I realized we were unprepared for battle until that very moment. If Jake had told us of our true power like he'd said he would, I would've been a little more courageous. TOO LATE!...


	3. Ruscuing the Captives

**Chapter Three: Rescuing the Captives**

**The Hall of Wonders:**

"I knew you'd come," Mirror said. (It was a well educated guess that it was him.) "So you figured it out? Or did _they_ tell you?"(Refering to Olivia and I.)

Mirror had spies everywhere, some were even in the camp, the only reason he didn't continue to hide who he was because he knew we knew. XP

"We told them," I answered for Jake and Sabrina.

Lights flickered on in the ceiling and everything became visible. There were thousands (maybe millions) of doors. There was the trolley that took you from one end of the hall to the other. A throne that Mirror recently built for himself, since he was set on being dominate of everyone and everything. Then my eyes settled on the reason we'd come, there, bonded by the hands, scarves put over their mouths, and blind folded, were Daphne, Puck, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis. Sabrina glanced at her sister in worry.

When Mirror saw that he said, "Oh, you want _them_ do you?, Alright, I'll make you a deal, you hand over the two girls you took in, and I'll give you your _real_ friends and family back."

Sabrina shook her head then said courageously, "I'd rather fight for them."

"Suit yourself," Mirror replied. "That was a one time offer, and your wish is granted, there _will_ be a fight..RIGHT NOW!"

He smiled with mouth full of evil. He had a lot of power as far as I knew. He could conjure electricity, he had telekinesis, and could control the minds of multiple people...

'That's it!' , I thought. 'He's going to use Puck, Daphne, Relda, and Canis against us!'

That's what he'd been planning, capture them and knowing that we'd come to rescue them use them to get us. Talk about a Mega Trap. Mirror quickly removed the captives' blindfolds and stared deeply into their eyes. They all tried to fight it. But only one was successful, and that person was Relda. She was a sort of magic expert. Things like fighting mind control were a piece of cake. I silently thanked God for this small mercy. Four people were against us, so we were just about even in numbers.

"Not giving in eh?" Mirror chuckled. "I'll put the blindfold back on again then."

With a snap of his fingers the rest of them were untied. Jake quickly tossed us magical items as the mind controlled zombies advanced. A ring landed in my hands. Olivia got one of Jake's many wands. I shouted all sorts of phrases and spells that I heard from the Sister's Grimm. None matched. Olivia waved the wand this way and that but nothing made it work. There was no time to ask how we were supposed to use the weapons we were given. Puck was shape shifting into a tiger and was after Sabrina when we looked up from our fruitless work. We looked to our right to see Mr. Canis gulping a potion down, obviously created by Jake to reenact the Wolf spirit. He was going after Jake. Daphne was karate chopping her own sister. (She was taught self-defense earlier on in the books.) There must be something we could do to help out Jake and Sabrina...Jake had said we had special abilities or something...that was a hole in our knowledge; what sort of powers did Olivia and I have?

As I was trying to figure this out, I didn't get the chance to realize that Olivia was screaming at me, "CAITLIN LOOK OUT!"

I took a blow in the head from a rather heavy wooden stool Mirror had thrown with his mind. I lay sprawled on the floor with closed eyes, cringing at the pain.

"Oh God...," I groaned.

"Come on Cait," Olivia said, helping me to my feet. "We have a battle to win."

I had a sudden burst of energy and quickly stood up. Mirror continued to throw things at us. I easily dodged with my new found strength.

When the energy burst ran out I thought, 'All I need is a weapon, something that's at the camp, that's powerful...THE WATER CANNON! If only it were down here...'

Rivulets of water came through the door to the Hall of Wonders the second I thought that.

"Huh, that's odd," I said to myself aloud.

All I needed was a stronger thought.

'WAAAAATTEEEER,' I thought loudly until my head was spinning.

All of the sudden, enough water that could fill a large, wide mountain stream poured through the doorway. I could will water? COOLNESS!

"What the..?" Mirror exclaimed in annoyance.

"WHOA!" Jake, Sabrina , Relda (She could hear the water and its magnitude.), and Olivia exclaimed in unison.

Everyone stared at the scene.

'The water from the water cannons must've flowed from the pipes towards the Hall of Wonders when I thought about it. I could probably freeze it too...TO CAPTURE MIRROR!'I plotted within my head.

Well technically he was already captured, he couldn't leave the Hall of Wonders, his followers did the work for him, and he only existed in this little world, but he'd bring lots of harm to the world if we didn't stop him for good, and freezing him would keep him in place...Obviously! I began moving my hands to move the water where I wanted it to go. I swirled a whirlpool of water around Mirror. He stood there, gaping at me. I grinned from ear to ear.

'Now concentrate,' I told myself subconsciously.

I closed my eyes and pictured the water frozen, with Mirror inside. The water enveloped Mirror. I formed my hands into tight fists and the water froze. Puck turned back into his fairy self when he had blinked out of the zombie madness. Canis's Wolf spirit resigned when the trance ended. Daphne put her fists down when her mind was her own again. Jake rushed over to free Relda.

"I knew you had it in you," Jake said when everyone ran over to me.

"I know you did," I said, slightly annoyed.

Jake laughed nervously.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," he apologized. "I just didn't get around to it,"

My anger faded.

"It's alright...I guess," I said with a smile.

Everyone in the room thanked me, including Puck. Olivia remained in the corner and had a straight face. I walked over to her.

"Jake said both of us had our talents," I encouraged. "And I'd never let pride replace a friend."

The short but sweet speech had brightened Olivia's spirits.

Olivia smiled then said, "Thanks Cait."

After that I walked back over to Jake and said, " I have a good idea of what to do with Mirror."

"Is that right?" he asked. "What do you have in mind?"...


	4. Mirror's Permanent Resignment

**Chapter Four: ****Mirror's Permanent Resignment**

**Reed: **

(This chapter is kind of short.)

It was almost noon of the next day. After stepping out of the mirror, Jake untacked it from the wall and we all went up to the hill beyond camp called Reed to put my idea to action. It turns out I could will water _and_ fire. Jake told Olivia she could will vines, roots, and such, and the air around her. The four elements: classic. Once there, Olivia put _very_ long and thick vines together, and made a sort of basket.(It was ENORMOUS!)Then we all stood on the very edge and said our final words to Mirror. Jake, Relda, and Mr. Canis were seldom. Daphne, Olivia, Puck, and I were sarcastic about it, meanwhile Sabrina scolded, and cursed at Mirror under her breath. I'd given up the honors of putting Part One of my idea to action and gave it to Olivia. We all stood back, and Olivia raised the mirror up, and with all her strength and might it came crashing down.

The Hall of Wonders was shattered. Mirror's semi-existence had officially ended. Now for Part Two. _Everything_ that was an item in the Hall of Wonders flew up as the shattered glass did, and fell into the basket(The items couldn't miss it, considering how large it was.), and if it was door led to a mystical place of some sort, Jake had to catch its sliver of glass(for it couldn't come out of the mirror itself.) and put it in a little box (There weren't a lot of portals to actual places kept in the Hall of Wonders). For the final phase of the plan,(which wasn't guaranteed to be successful.) I was to send a message to the members of the Scarlet Hand that their leader had been defeated and destroyed.

They all thought Mirror was very powerful, so knowing that _we _defeated him, they may never rise up again, or they could elect a new leader and continue to pursue world domination, which was why it wasn't guaranteed to be successful. I conjured a strong flame and wrote in the sky, with smoke, THE MASTER LIVES NO MORE, THE SCARLET HAND IS DEFEATED! OUR ADVICE TO ITS MEMBERS IS TO RETURN TO THE SIDE OF GOOD! SIGNED,THE GRIMMS, C.R.P., AND O.S. (The last two were Olivia and my initials.) It could be seen for miles.

"That just about sums it all up!" Relda said happily, reading the message.

Her voice tuned down to an angry tone.

"I still can't believe what Mirror has done!"

"Nor I," said Mr. Canis.

"What did he want with us?" I asked Jake.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he replied.

"Investigations shall be done as soon as we recover from the battle and total exhaustion, I mean after all, us Grimms are fairy-tale dectectives!" Jake declared.

"Oh and by the way," he added. "The Scarlet Hand was only part of our problem,"

He laughed nervously. Olivia and I sighed in unison when we heard that. How long would we have to live like this? I mean It's awesome knowing the Grimms, but doing everyday battles and barely getting any sleep was tiring. I plopped down on my bed back at my own cabin, and fell asleep. Olivia followed suit. All we needed was a long, dreamless sleep...


	5. Explanations

**Chapter Five: Explanations**

(Like I said, you can skip the italics, It's just cheesy stuff I decided to keep. XP)

**Somewhere in the Universe (But in a different dimension.):**

"_I'm baffled,"_

_"Why is that your Highness?"_

_"They...They..."_

_"Who?"_

_"The blondes,"_

_"Uhhhhhhhh,"_

_"The ones sent to destroy us!,"_

_"Ok,ok, Now what did they do that was so horrific?"_

_"The Scarlet Hand..."_

_"What about them?"_

_"Mirror...they destroyed him and defeated the Scarlet Hand!"_

_"WHOA, we need something that will stop them from crushing us..."_

_"You think?"_

_*sighs of doubt*_

_"What about the Stone of Steel?"_

_*smiles darkly*_

_"We don't have it on hand so we'll have to steal it from Thaina or clone it perhaps, but that idea is great and for once I'm glad you exist,"..._

**The Grimm's Camp:**

"It all fits together," Jake Grimm said.

I opened one sleepy eye at the sound of his words.

"Well come on," he said gesturing to Olivia and I. "Get up and I'll tell you what I've found out,"

"Just ten more minutes," I grumbled.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Jake asked, now slightly annoyed.

"Do you realize how much energy is taken out of a person when they save the world?" I snapped in reply, closing my eye again.

"Now don't be lazy," Jake told us. "Or I might just ask Puck to come and pull a surprise prank on you two, right when you won't notice,"

Immediately, Olivia and I shouted together, "NO!"

"Then get up!"Jake insisted.

"Fine," Olivia mumbled.

Though we'd only been here three or four days, Jake and the others treated us like sisters almost.

"Where's Sabrina and Daphne?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Doing late morning chores," he replied.

'Chores? Man that's _another_ downer about this place,' I thought.

Jake pulled out some chairs and we all had a seat.

"Ok, you know how I keep saying there's a bigger threat than the Scarlet Hand?" he asked.

We nodded.

"That evil colony is called the Jade Yark," he explained.

"Well, we know a lot about you and some of this world but not everything," I remarked. "That colony was never mentioned in the books."

"Maybe because their rebellion revived itself only very recently," Jake suggested.

"Yeah and not all the books are out yet," Olivia piped up. "So it may be mentioned in Book 8."

"And now for the bigger point," Jake began again. "The Scarlet Hand was merely a branch operation in the Jade Yark, most of the Everafters excepted Mirror because they knew him through Relda; their main plan? Get at the powerful ones first, then the rest of the universe and eventually, everything!"

Jake's eyes widened at his realization.

"Whoa, I didn't think it was _that_ bad," I mumbled to Olivia.

"Me neither," Olivia agreed. "I guess we can stay, due to this…event."

"_Anyways_," Jake continued, snapping us back to attention. "Since we've dismounted their power in Ferryport Landing, they'll skip right to you,"

"_US?_" We exclaimed in unison.

"Why _us?;_All we can do is will the four elements," I noted. "Big whoop, there's _got_ to people out there with more power than us."

Jake grew quiet.

"Actually there isn't," he said after a long pause.

There was an awkward silence as our jaws dropped at a million miles an hour.

"And there's something else," Jake said.

"What?" Olivia and I sighed in unison.

"They have a stone, called the Stone of Steel,"

'Kind of a lame name if you think about it,' I thought.

"It drains the power and energy of the person it's directed at, and even if they touch it and don't have strong enough power to maintain it, so before they decide to use it on you guys, the Everafters here, and everyone else, we're going to have to steal it," Jake concluded.

"Do you even know where the Jade Yark is?" I asked, uneasy at the word steal.

"Well of course I do, cauldrons can tell you anything," he answered. "It's in another dimension though, we'll set out on the mission in a few hours but I need to pick up a few things."

If you didn't know already, witches use cauldrons to spy on people. 0_0

And with that, he got up and began to walk towards the basket where the stuff from the Hall of Wonders was kept. We followed. Once we got to Reed, he went hunting for certain items. It almost looked like he was dumpster diving, and I burst out laughing. When he emerged from the piles of magic stuff, I hid my on-going smile. In his hand were two swords Olivia and I were VERY familiar with, the Excalibur and the Vorpal Sword. The former was handed to me and the latter to Olivia.

"You might want these if something happens with your powers," Jake told us.

"Aye," I agreed subtly, looking the sword over.

As you _may_ know, the Excalibur is from _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_. If you get even the smallest scratch from the blade it will kill you. The Vorpal Sword was mentioned in Lewis Carrol's poem, _The Jabberwocky._ It was famous for being the only sword that was capable of killing the Jabberwocky; it was quite easy to use as well, as long as you held onto it, it knew what to do.

* * *

The Grimms, Olivia, and I sat down to a wonderful breakfast of sausage and scrambled eggs.

"Well everyone," Relda announced to all at our table. "Charming (Prince Charming BTW.) said it's our last night here, and we'll be moving back to Ferryport Landing tomorrow."

"_Finally_," Canis muttered under his breath.

After we continued to eat, I noticed Puck's absence again. I looked around cautiously, but there wasn't any sign of him. After a few moments of peace Puck rushed over to the table, a huge leather-bound book in his hand. He dropped it onto the table with a loud thud, which startled everyone.

"Wow," Sabrina said with true surprise. "You've been…r-r-r-r-reading?"

"Why yes, yes I have," Puck replied coolly. "It's been torture, but check out this jumble of words!"

Olivia and I turned our heads, Jake glanced over as well. Puck muttered some gibberish, or that's what it seemed to be. His finger began to glow a bright red, and he pointed it at Olivia. I froze in alarm. I could see the exclamation marks appear above Jake's, Olivia's, and my own head.

"Ohno," Jake said in one breath. "It's a spell book!"

At Jake's words Relda and Mr. Canis turned as well. I was trying to shove Puck to the ground, but there seemed to be a bubble of energy around him I couldn't get past. Olivia seemed paralyzed. Energy surrounded her, and all at once it stopped. Nothing had happened. Weird. But then Olivia looked down at her hands and I soon realized why. Her fingernails were turning into talons!

Puck giggled.

"See? Isn't this amusing?" he asked.

Jake rushed out of the tent to find a cure.

* * *

The hours ticked by. I knew that the new nails weren't the full effect of the spell because within one of those hours Olivia's light blond hair had turned crimson with black streaks in it. But luckily by the fourth Daphne, Jake, and I reached our conclusion. Olivia was slowly but surely turning into a dragon! We spotted a spell that would make the changes go away but could be summoned at any time. Olivia kind of freaked out, but cast the spell on herself and all was OK. Jake decided it was time to get going so he hurriedly explained all to Mr. Canis, Relda, Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck and we all set off to Reed again.

"It was right here the whole time?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well I didn't know until a few hours ago, and it's in a _different dimension_," he answered.

Jake took a little shard of glass and sliced the open air. It created a portal not unlike the one that was used to take us into the Sisters Grimm World.

"Ladies first," Jake said, gesturing to Relda, Sabrina, Olivia, Daphne, and I.

We all stepped in and Jake and Canis followed soon after, and Jake sealed up the portal. What I saw was….was…..


	6. The Infiltration and the Sudden Exit

**Chapter Six: The Infiltration and the Sudden Exit**

What I saw was very odd. Try imagining everything you look at a mix of aquamarine and green.

'The Jade Yark really lives up to it's name,' I thought as we all stood, mesmerized.

Our little group was on top of a steep hill, and I could see that in the valley below there was a castle the same color as everything else there.

Jake whistled. "That's a long way down," he remarked, stating the obvious.

"Anyone have any ideas of transportation besides walking?" Jake asked.

"Well I'll meet you guys up there," Puck said as his huge pink insect wings popped out of his back and he flew off towards the castle.

"Typical," Sabrina said.

'Maybe I can solve this with my powers,' I thought, thinking of ways I could travel with water, fire, or ice…

"I think I've got it!" I announced. "But does anyone have any water?"

Jake removed a water bottle from one of his many coat pockets and handed it to me. I unscrewed the cap and willed the water out of the bottle so it was hovering in midair, then flattened it like a pizza so it formed a circle and froze it. The others clapped.

"It's called an Ice Disc," I said.

We all got on my invention and I willed the ice to zoom towards the castle. The outside was heavily guarded and a huge barrier surrounded the castle.

"Ok my turn to do something impressive," Olivia breathed.

She twirled her finger around and a small tornado formed. She widened it so it was just wide enough for someone to fit through. It looked like one of those human cannon things from the circus.

"Pucktastic!" Daphne cried and bit down on her palm.

"Is there something to land on?" Relda asked.

"Oh I already took care of that," Olivia replied.

One by one we passed through the air cannon and were canipulted through the air. It was soon my turn and was flung over the barrier. I landed on a bright green vine, which Olivia had resurrected from the ground.

Puck's pov.

Alright I have it, all I need to do is get outside and give it to the Grimms. That… was really easy, they had a labeled room for this stone! What…idiots! Why do I feel so..sleepy? I never thought… a person could get tired this…quick. I'll just sit down..for one….minute…..

My pov. again

"Ok," Jake said. "We're trying to find the Stone of Steel, it's pretty obvious, just a metallic rock that'll drain all your energy if you touch it or if it's directed at you, and because of that you'll have to wait until the adults get there," he continued, addressing us kids in midsentence. "We're splitting up, Mom, Mr. Canis and I will take the entire left half of the castle, and Sabrina, Daphne, Olivia, Caitlin and Puck will take the right half, if he ever shows up, all settled?"

We nodded.

"Good."

* * *

The castle looked exactly like the outside, everything Jade! And I noticed something about the people in there, every single one had brunette hair, I wouldn't have cared, but Sabrina, Olivia and I would stick out like a sore thumb, and our clothes weren't Jade either, so we crept through the halls _very_ cautiously. Not long after we came to a door that read: The Stone of Steel.

'The people who run this place must really be idiots,' I thought.

We went through the door and saw that the room was empty all except for a display stand with nothing in it.

"Brilliant," Sabrina said sarcastically. "We came right to the room it's placed in and find it isn't here,"

There was a shuffling of feet outside and my blood froze as the door swung open to reveal a woman dressed in that same color. A long dress with a Jade necklace and high heels to match. She was even wearing green mascara and her hair was green too and a crown decorated in emeralds and Jade. Two sets of guards stood behind her.

"I was right all along!" the woman crowed. "Blondes, _pests_." She had an accent I couldn't quite place.

Though Olivia knew nothing of this woman she began breathing heavily in anger, a flame actually ventured out of her mouth!

'A side effect from the dragon spell,' I thought.

"You've come for the Stone yes?" the woman asked.

None of us answered, uncertain of what to do.

"Well you did have it," the woman continued. "The fairy boy had it, but unaware of its power he was drained of all energy and magic."

A translucent, green, hovering ball floated into the room, carrying an unconscious Puck inside.

"Alright," I said to Olivia, Sabrina, and Daphne. "Bring the pain."

The woman looked slightly surprised as we quickly drew our weapons. Daphne drew a wand which she'd brought in her pocket. I drew the Excalibur from its sheath and tossed it to Sabrina. The green woman whispered something into the Stone of Steel. (It had suddenly appeared in her hand.) The Stone began to shine and hover, so bright I was nearly blinded. Sabrina and Daphne each tackled a set of guards. The woman's hands crackled with green energy. She shot a powerful beam at me and missed. Olivia summoned a huge tornado and tried to suck the woman into it, but she simply deflected it.

"Yeah I think Jake was just saying that to say that when he said there was no one more powerful then us," I said.

"Maybe it's because we're newbies," Olivia suggested.

The woman shot another beam which slammed both Olivia and I against the wall.

"No, your friend is right," the woman cackled, overhearing us. "Queen Gapisva is _far_ more powerful than you," she said, referring to herself.

Gapisva formed a green ball like the one Puck was held in, and began to drag us in in midair.

"We were missing the point!" Olivia cried. "We aren't supposed to try and defeat _her_, we have to defeat the Stone itself!"

Olivia shut her eyes tight, her nails turned to talons and her hair turned red. The rest of the process skipped for some reason and she went dragon. The change broke Gapisva's concentration, dropping us to the floor with a thud. Olivia charged Gapisva, and almost got her, but was shot with one of her beams; they appeared to hurt, _a lot_.

"What was this about ignoring Gapisva and destroying the Stone?" I asked, slightly confused.

At the moment, Relda, Mr. Canis, and Jake rushed in.

"Oh perfect timing," I said sarcastically.

Jake shrugged. "Better late than never."

Then the adults joined the fighting too, Canis with the Wolf, Relda with forgetful dust, and Jake with a charmed pendant.

'I wonder why Gapisva hasn't used the Stone on us,' I wondered.

Olivia and I stepped toward the shimmering stone.

"Now what?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the light.

Olivia shrugged. "What do you got?"

"I don't know, how can the four elements affect this thing?"

"Maybe it has to be the very source of the magic, within us,"

"I barely understand that but I'll try,"

So Olivia and I put our hands on the stone(risking _everthing_) and allowed the magic to flow into the stone, but I wasn't giving it my power, little did I even _know_ the magic had the intention of making the stone explode into smitherins.

All I could see was the flashes of blue, orange, green, and silver, and a faint nonexistent voice murmuring, "Water, fire, earth, air."

After this I was deafened. The stone exploded into a million pieces and everything flashed with bright light, the impact knocking me off me feet…


	7. Back to School

**Chapter Seven: Back to School**

Olivia and I were spit out of a portal. I sat up and rubbed my head. We were back at school, right outside the classrooms. We both stood up.

"Ok, this doesn't make any sense," Olivia said. "Weren't we just in the Jade Yark palace?"

"Yup," I agreed.

I could here someone muttering something. I spun around. I noticed a note had appeared in one of the scrawny trees right behind us. I turned back around, slightly confused.

"Aren't you going to read it?" A voice inquired.

It sounded a lot like Jake. I plucked the note from the two branches.

"Olivia," I said.

"Hmmm?"

"Look at this, it's from Jake I think."

Olivia glanced down at the paper in my hands. It read:

_Caitlin and Olivia, _

_That was a sort of weird exit, am I right? Well the good news is that once the stone was destroyed, everything was put back in place. The Jade Yark never existed now, and only you and I know. Thanks for..you know…saving us and all, and here's a hundred bucks…Psyche! _

_Thanks again, Jake _

_P.S. Yes, you have your powers in this world too, just don't do anything stupid with them Ok?_

Olivia and I stood there for a second, just smiling, but the moment was ruined.

"And _what_ are you doing out here ladies?" asked an annoyed voice.

We spun around. It was our principal, Mrs. Khaler.

"Oh nothing-," I began.

"To your classrooms!" Mrs. Khaler commanded and pointed in the direction of the classrooms.

We began to walk toward them but…

"Nothing stupid huh?" I said, quoting the note.

"I don't believe so," Olivia replied.

We turned around anyway.

Olivia then set our mean, annoying principal's rump on fire with her dragon's breath! Mrs. Khaler noticed almost instantly and began running in the direction of the nearest building, shrieking the whole way. Olivia and I let out a laugh, high-fived, and _then_ walked to our classrooms.

"We need to visit the Sisters Grimm world more often," I giggled before opening the door.

"I know right?" Olivia said.

Those couple days will always be our favorite memory…

**The End**

**Alas, the story has come to a close. Hope ya'll liked it! =D**


End file.
